Protoclone
As of September 2016, the Quallerran replaces the Protoclone head offered as a bonus head with Noboto figures. =Character History= "Noboto saw a decent amount of changes during the early days of his toy form development, initially materializing as a more compact little guy with some less bulb-like head designs (although the ones in the above drawing did inspire the current Noboto's alternate Clone noggin). The odd floating mechanical head up there is a character named Gloot, another weirdo who's part of Noboto's crew. That long strand of junk coming from beneath it was supposed to serve as a potential stand for a toy version. Both Michelle and I want to see old Gloot make an appearance as an actual toy at some point, even though he's just a little saucer head!"http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/07/early-figure-steps.html "One of the original color schemes for Noboto featured a light green head and all yellow body. It was only closer to when Michelle put out her second Sidrick book that we really switched the colors around, basically making Noboto's Reverse into his Standard. Being able to have both styles was one of the reasons the second "Clone" head was created, as the old Noboto head design also had a point where it was bumpier and a bit more skull like. Reverse Noboto (Otobon) is sporting a few tweaks to his core build, with a flipped chest (macho style), reversed thighs (to stand up straight), flipped biceps (bent for battle) and a swapped belt and scarf (for sleeker lines and, uh, pockets on the back of his head). I imagine this form being favored by the more aggressive Noboto Clones out there causing trouble."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/07/alternate-means.html =Story= Enigma Source Later, inside the hidden laboratory of Commander Viyer we find the Commander deep in thought. Motionless, Sullonev's stasis tank was quietly bubbling as the injured Traveler started the long process of healing. "Well, Sollonev, Glyaxia's new Dark Traveler proved quite resilient, escaping even my Syclodoc attack." Viyer noted. Moving around the lab, Viyer approached a different stasis tank further back. "But thanks to you, we weren't left empty handed..." A new, smaller body stared back at the Commander as it continued to quickly grow. "Isn't that right... my Protoclone!".http://www.onelldesign.com/comics/enigma Protokeeper "Through a combination of Dimension Gate technology and genetic manipulation, individually controlled travel into the Zorennor Rift is now more stable, allowing for an unlimited spectrum of lifeforms to be tracked and captured by Viyer's specialized Gatekeeper Protoclones."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2013/12/protokeeper.html Flatwalker "Created by Gatekeeper Viyer in his clandestine laboratory, the Noboto Protoclone has been refined and produced in greater numbers for use by Glyaxia Command. Under the watchful eye of Commander Akurriax, the Glyaxia Protoclones study and modify the transforming abilities of the Tri Hub Configuration (THC) Flatwalker. Designed to quickly adapt to its surroundings, the Flatwalker operates mainly as a surveillance device for Glyaxia Command, relaying all gathered information instantly back to Block Base."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2014/05/flatwalker.html Glyaxia II: Escape From Block Base Flying high above the sporian surface of Alcray, a Glyaxia Command Heavy Armored Rig spots the pair of special Crayboth walking around. Gryganull & Grellanym are quickly caught within its beam and pulled aboard before they know what is happening. Coasting along the outer hemisphere of Alcray is Glyaxia Command Block Base. Within the Experiments Room is teaming with activity. Rigs along the wall, Hub Set drones scurrying along, and any number of Glyans and Protoclones preparing for the next orders to be given. Perched over the flurry of activity, Sarvos Glyaxia Commanders Akurriax and Zerennic watch the action. "Continue the bio data harvesting, regardless of the risk..." ordered Akurriax. "Commander Akurriax," a standard Protoclone interrupted, "Proceeding with this experiment could result in potentially dangerous side effects for the two specimens." The Commander almost scoffed before answering, "You know full well that the only way to break through a Crayboth's natural mental defenses is to overload its core power regulator... Increase the surge output immediately! We must know what they are trying to hide down there on Alcray." Chariot's Keep ]]Flashing through "Outer Space" on a mysterious trajectory. The legendary Atarikoth Comet unknowingly receives a group of unwanted visitors, determined to unlock the "Chariot's Keep." Matching speed with the massive comet, the Edgeliner Marezioc drops off a trained squad. "Let's get down there! This is our chance." commands Evenollus. Leading a pack of well armed Marezioc Guard Protoclones, the team touched down on the comet's rocky surface with ease. Using weapons originally built for other worldly beings, the Guard began blasting into the dense rock surface. "Move swiftly." Evenollus barked at them. He would not let his commander down with this secret mission. =Monsters VS Robots= Wave 29 Proto Clone Alpha Noboto Light Yellow Clone head, Light Brown/Light Yellow body with painted eyes. Also includes Light Green Noboto Head. $8 archive-noboto-cloneA.jpg|Proto Clone Alpha Noboto Proto Clone Beta Noboto Light Green Clone head, Light Yellow/Light Green body with painted eyes. Also includes Light Brown Noboto Head. $8 archive-noboto-cloneB.jpg|Proto Clone Beta Noboto =Glyaxia II= Wave 36 Glyaxia Standard Protoclone Yellow/Blue with painted eyes, NEW chest paint, bonus head and White tampo. $8 archive-noboto-G2A.jpg|Protoclone Glyaxia Standard Glyaxia Reverse Protoclone Blue/Yellow with painted eyes, NEW chest paint, bonus head and White tampo. $8 archive-noboto-G2B.jpg|Protoclone Glyaxia Reverse =The Black Bridge of Glyosar= Wave 47 Orkmogg Horde Protoclone Dark Brown PVC/ Pale Green paint/ Ceramic Gray accents/ Red accents/ Muddy Green Detail Lines and bonus fully painted Noboto head. Features 13 all new paint applications and the debut of full Detail Lines on a Noboto edition. $14 Archive-noboto-orkmogg.png|Orkmogg Horde Protoclone Protoclone-Orkmogg-CLOSE-WEB.png Noboto-Orkmogg-CLOSE-WEB.png|Orkmogg Noboto =The Andromeda Effect= Wave 49 Standard Protoclone Brown/ Green w/ Yellow eyes/ bonus Gray Noboto head/ Dark Gray Detail Lines. $10 Archive-noboto-standard2.png|Standard Protoclone =Rift Pioneers= Wave 54 Exile Stealth Protoclone Includes bonus head plus removable scarf, belt, and backpack. $8 Archive-noboto-stealth2.png|Exile Stealth Protoclone Stealth-Exiles-ALT.png =Return to Esedeth= Wave 55 Exile Zarmydian Pirate Protoclone Includes bonus head plus removable scarf, belt, and backpack. $10 Archive-noboto-zarmydian.png|Exile Zarmydian Pirate Protoclone =Chariot's Keep= Wave 56 Protoclone Marezioc Guard Includes full Noboto figure with bonus head, removable scarf, belt, and backpack, plus full Glyarmor set with Neo Sarvos and Varteryx head. 31 total parts. $14 each. Bonus Outer Space Men weapons included. Archive-noboto-marezioc.png|Protoclone Marezioc Guard =References= Category:Gendrones